I Just Have To Tell Her
by Jman4208
Summary: Logan realizes his feelings for Quinn but she isnt as accepting of them at first. but then theirs an even bigger problem with their friend lola


I Just Have To Tell Her

Logan was at lunch with the gang just having one of his usual fights with Quinn. Quinn: "You are such a stupid jerk!" Logan: "And you're a weirdo." Quinn goes back to her room just angry as Logan asks himself: "Why do I act this way?" Quinn: "Stupid Logan always fucking messing with me. Why does he do this? I hate him!" Logan is in his room on his bed analizing why he is the way he is. Logan: "Why the hell am I so mean to her I mean she's not a bad person. Maybe its just my nature. She did look pretty as she walked away all mad. Maybe I pick on her cause I like her? What the fuck am I saying I'm a jerk to all my friends but not as much as I am to her. That's just it I'm in love. I'm in love!"

Logan: "I've dated other girls but when I was with Quinn my stomach feels like it has butterflies in it and I get chills almost an electric shock going throughout my body. I have to tell her." Quinn: "Stupid Logan! Why do I have to be the victim to be picked on I mean he's a jerk but sometimes it seems like theirs a different side to him." There's a knock on Quinn's door and its Logan. Quinn: "What the hell do you want?" Logan: "Quinn I love you! Then he grabs her by the face and kisses her. As he deepens it he starts to man backing her onto the couch. As she pushes him off he is not totally shocked. Quinn: "Get the fuck off of me you sick creep! What are you doing?"

Logan: "QUINN I LOVE YOU!" she runs off to a BENCH crying and confused. Quinn: "Maybe he isn't so bad. Maybe he does like me but I'm a geek and he the cool guy it couldn't work but that kiss wasn't bad. Maybe he's not a jerk maybe oh screw this shit I just talking crazy." Logan comes and finds her on the bench. Logan: "Quinn I'm so so sorry I don't know what came over me. I promise I don't mean to act like a conceded asshole but I just ah damit Quinn I just want you to like me I can change I… please give me a chance!" Quinn: "Logan this may sound crazy but I don't think I'd be willing to date you because I'm a geek and you're the cool guy but I… can we go back to my room and talk about this?"

Logan: "I.. uh.. ok." Logan had no idea why she wanted to go back to her dorm room and talk it over but once they got there she attacked his lips. She kissed him so hard that they both fell on the floor rolling around in each others arms. "Logan, I want you so bad right now!" Logan began ripping off her clothes and he he jumped out of his shorts and took off his shirt. Quinn was like a horny little school girl already bent over the bed. Quinn: "Logan I want you to put it in my ass." Logan did so as she began to moan and groan. Logan: "Babe i thought you were like the quiet type in bed and not make noise to attract attention?" Quinn: "Put a sock in my mouth and hopefully no one will hear us." as the humpin pumpin action continues she is bouncing on his erect cock and was sweating like a fat woman running a marathon. Logan: "Wait, wait, wait! get off. go ato the bathroom and take a dump." Q: Why" L: "Cause your gonna love this." she took a dump and wiped her ass not expecting whats next. she went doggy style as he slid his tounge in and out of her anus. L: "You like that?" making a 'mmmmm' sound with the sock in her mouth he moved to he vag and went deep in their as she almost screamed in kind of a moaning tone. Q: "FUCK YEAH, AW FUCK YEAH OFH SHIT LOGAN STOP STOP STOP!" she had him open his mouth up to her vag as she rubbed her clit and creamed all in his mouth he swallowed every drop. she then said "oh that was great now lay the fuck down while i pop your cherry!" L: "Pop my what?" Q: "i wanna make you cum. fuck my face!" he fucked her face as she practically gagged on his beef and saliva just spilled on her face. L: "Yeah baby chock on that dick aw fuck im comming Quinn. as she slowly peaked his voice cracking saying... AS LOLA WALKS IN. quinn i lov..ve yooou! aw shit.!" Lola: "WHAT IN THE FUCKING FUCKING IS FUCKING GOING ON IN MY MOTHERFUCKING ROOM?" she ran over to the trash and puked her guts out while falling on the floor crying like when you cant get up after vomiting "Logan i hate you! you fucked my best friend and my stomach hurts i cant get up damnit." she then grabs siccors and stabs Logan and Quinn. Quinn for basicly slepping with a jerk and Logan for sleeping with her and in Lolas bunk bed. they die and lola goes to prison. GUYS I KNOW THIS IS BULLSHIT BUT I GOT A NEW STORY A CROSSOVER ALMOST MUSICAL ON THE WAY AND FOR MY OWN CREATIVITY AS A BEGINNER OF FAN FIC PLEASE REVIEW MY PARENT TRAP 2014 ITS BETTER THAN TWO ZOEY 101 PARENT TRAP FAN FICS I'VE READ SO FAR PLEASE I NEED THE CRITICISM. I KNOW PEOPLE SAY DONT BEG PEOPLE FOR REVIEWS BE PATIENT BUT I ONLY GOT 3 REVIEWS SO LET ME KNOW WHAT YA'LL THINK. PEACE OUT FROM CHICAGO!


End file.
